Flik
Flik is one of the most powerful creatures in the universe and a member of the Sulltastic Sullies. He is famous for killng the infamous sex offender Hopper and Oscar from Sharktale. His favorite passtime is spending time with his wife, Princess Atta. The enemy he encounters the most is the also immortal Killem. In recent times he has joined The Sulltastic Sullies. History Pre-Bug's Life At the beginning of time, before creatures crawled on land, his best friend was Killem, who could not wait to see what the land creatures could do. When the land creatures came, Flik helped the creatures to thrive while Killem just watched others suffer, growing farther and farther from Flik. A Bug's Life Sometime in 1997, Flik somehow lost his powers and the only way to get them back was to "defeat a registered sex offender". He finds Ant Island, an island of ants, whom called Flik an absolute loser. A year later he meets Hopper, who is a registered sex offender, so he goes to get a group of circus bugs and unleashes a plan to defeat Hopper, and not only was Hopper defeated, but he was eaten by birds. It was at this time Flik got his godly powers back. After this, the princess of the colony, Princess Atta, decided it was a good time to tell Flik how she felt about him, and not only did Flik love him back, but also gave her immortality so he could be with her for the rest of his immortal life. Pre-Sulltastic Sullies After a cameo in the credits of Toy Story 2, he did not have any film appearances until Sulley 1. He spent most of his time with Atta and the residents of Ant Island. Flik and Atta got maried in September 2000 and made sure to attend the Queen's funeral in June 2001. Killem In 1998, after discovering that Flik married an ant he found beautiful, Killem, once his only friend, decided it was time to visit his old friend. He decided to undergo training to gain more power and in July 1999, he challenged Flik to a fight, and whoever won would get Atta. The fight lasted half a month, with the only reason why the fight ended was because Flik threw a copy of Filmation's Oliver Twist at Killem, which weakened him from how shitty the film was. Flik won the first battle, but many more have happened. So far there have been 30 battles between Flik and Killem, each ended with Flik as the victor. Currently, Killem is undergoing training with his half-brother General Zod so he can get enough power so that not only could he defeat Flik, but somehow kill him once and for all and take Atta. Sulltastic Sullies While Flik didn't hang out at Pixar that much after the Queen died, in 2014 Sulley and Mike wanted to talk to Flik. They summoned him to their penthouse and had their meeting in a room with a view (he did not bring Atta beecause he knows how much of a womanizer Mike is). Sulley in particular wanted to talk to Flik about joining the Sulltastic Sulleys, which he had just started a few months prior. Wanting to recapture the feeling of helping civilizations before going to Ant Island, he decided to join. Flik, being a god, is a vital member of the Sulltastic Sullies for his kindness and immense power. One of his notable feats while being in the Sulltastic Sullies is killing the tyranical dictator Oscar from Sharktale single-handedly. Trivia * Flik has promised that A Bug's Life 2 will come out in 4209 *He and Killem are the oldest known living being in the universe, being older than even Scrat and Mr. Hands. Category:A Bug's Life Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Gods Category:Earth-JPS95 Category:Heroes Category:The Sulltastic Sullies Category:Living